While watching a television program, a viewer is often interested in information relating to the television program. For example, the viewer may want to search for additional information about a topic that is shown in a television program.
Search engines allow the viewer to search on the Internet for resources, which include webpages, images, video content, and audio content. A typical search engine provides a web page for entering search terms, where the search terms are inputted by the viewer. Search results conducted for particular search terms are provided to the viewer. Moreover, with the advent of mobile devices, the use of mobile search engines has increased. For example, using a mobile device, the viewer may perform a search and browse through Internet content while watching the television program.
Text-based search engines, however, may be somewhat limited for this user. In an example where the user wants to find a full news article similar to that which is being discussed on a television program, the user may attempt to obtain this information by entering one or more keywords into a mobile search engine. The user then clicks through search results to find a webpage containing information relating to the news story. This can be a time consuming procedure for the user. Moreover, this can cause the user to miss a substantial portion of the television program or cause the user to pause the television program to obtain such information via this procedure.
Accordingly, mechanisms for presenting news items corresponding to media content are provided.